


Draco Malfoy and the Drawer of Secrets

by RS_Sternbluff (cheshirecresentgold)



Series: Draco Malfoy and His Gaping Holes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Slut, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Lucius Malfoy, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Draco Malfoy, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Lucius Malfoy, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecresentgold/pseuds/RS_Sternbluff
Summary: Draco knows of the secrets his father keeps hidden in his desk drawer, but what happens when Lucius catches Draco in the act? Will he get the punishment he deserves?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Draco Malfoy and His Gaping Holes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106141
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Draco Malfoy and the Drawer of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of Draco Malfoy smut. Some of the fics will be more Draco/Lucius, some will be Draco/Other characters besides Lucius, so please bookmark that series if you want more slutty Draco!  
> Context:  
> This fic takes place the summer after Draco's third year. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy divorced in Draco's second year. Even though I didn't state it super explicitly in this fic, Draco is consenting both the blow job and the kink! Please remember that consent is always important and necessary, and that this is a fictional story! Always ask for consent!

Draco walked into his father’s lavish study slowly and precisely, carefully checking to ensure that he was the only one in the room. Fortunately, his father was nowhere in sight. _Perfect._ He tiptoed over to his father’s desk, carved from dark mahogany and accompanied by a black leather armchair. Draco reached down to the bottommost drawer on the left hand side of the desk.

Unlike all the other drawers, this one had no handle, and it also seemed to have an Anti-Alohomora Charm placed upon it. However, Draco knew the drawer’s secret; while you couldn’t use magic to open it, all you had to do was push in ever so slightly and- _Click_. The drawer slid wide open, revealing its scandalous contents. Harnesses, leashes, handcuffs, whips, all of it hidden in his father’s very own study. Ever since the divorce, Lucius had spent more and more time in his study, and Draco could only imagine why. But, he wasn’t here for any of those other items; no, he was here for… ah, yes.

Draco pulled a large green dildo from his father’s drawer, and set it down on the leather chair. Pulling down his trousers, Draco used his wand to cast _Oleumus_ , the Lubricating Charm. Now with his asshole properly oiled, Draco slowly sat down on the dildo, moving ever so slightly, inch by inch, down its long shaft, until he reached the seat. While he jerked off his 12-centimeter cock, he lifted his asshole off of the dildo, then back down, and then up, and then down, continuing like this for a while. Up, down, up, down, up, down. He increased the speed, and he could tell he was close to cumming. Up, down, up, down, up, down, down, _down_! Semen burst from Draco’s dick, shooting across Lucius’ desk and covering his important Ministry papers.

Draco moaned hot and low, trying to stay quiet, but whenever he orgasmed, he always moaned loudly. Always. It was one of Lucius’ favorite parts of watching Draco masturbate. The way his asshole swallowed the dildo with such vehemence, the way his face and neck flushed red as he neared climax, and that goddamned moan. His dick was so hard, concealed in his black slacks, trying to break free, to feel Draco’s asshole devour it, surround it on all sides and clench, just enough to lead it to Draco’s sweet spot. He had never done that before, except in his dreams, but perhaps, perhaps he would start today. He pushed open the door he had been watching from behind and approached Draco, who, in the warm, lazy calm of post-climax, didn’t notice his father’s oxfords clicking across the hardwood floor. Lucius leaned down, trying to keep his pounding heart from making him breathe heavy and loud, and whispered sternly in Draco’s ear, “I hope you’re planning to clean that up.”

Draco’s dick twitched, and a small amount of leftover cum shot out, dribbling onto Lucius’ armchair. Draco looked up, blushing, a light sheen of coital sweat on his face. “Father,” he sighed.

“Yes, my son.” Lucius placed a hand on Draco’s right shoulder; it was warm to the touch, warm as a snake that’s been basking in the sun all day, warm as a boy who’s been masturbating to the idea of his father’s dick inside him every day for the past year. Before Draco could speak, Lucius grabbed Draco’s chin with his other hand and pulled the boy’s lips onto his. Draco didn’t resist. In fact, when their lips made impact, Draco even let out a little moan, the tiniest catch of his breath. Draco pulled back ever just so that there was a centimeter of space between his face and Lucius’.

“Father,” Draco pulled open the secret drawer with his foot. He gulped hard, trying to steel his nerves for what he was about to say. Deepening his voice just enough to give it a sultry tone, Draco made eye contact with Lucius. “Punish me.”

Lucius smirked, his canines shining. “If you insist.” He turned his attention immediately to the handcuffs, taking them out of the drawer and gesturing for Draco to put his hands together in front of him. “Now,” Lucius locked the handcuffs in place around his son’s wrists, and then snatched Draco’s wand from where he had left it on the desk. “No magic. The only spell we’re using is the Lubricating Charm, and we only need my wand for that. Secondly,” Lucius firmly wrapped a hand around Draco’s neck and brought him a few centimeters closer. “You do what Father says, and only what I say, even if you don’t like it, and if I hear whining, you’ll get lashed or slapped.”

“Oh, Father, I don’t want to do that,” Draco interrupted dramatically, smiling the whole time.

The grin on Lucius’ face grew wider, he knew what game his son was playing. “Well, I believe that earns you a slap.”

“Go ahead then, hit me as hard as you can.” Draco’s cuffed hands grabbed Lucius’ belt and pulled him closer as he added on, “And I mean _as hard as you can_.” Lucius nearly came right then and there. Raising his hand, Lucius brought it across Draco’s pale face, leaving his left cheek bright red. Draco moaned and turned to his father. “Please, Father,” he dropped his voice again, “Daddy, I need you to whip my ass.”

Lucius liked to be called ‘Daddy’. He took his hands, placed them on Draco’s shoulders, and forced the boy to his knees, where his head was about the height of his throbbing penis. “You’ll get your whippings, but first you have to earn them. Don’t get dessert until you’ve eaten all your fill now, right?” Draco nodded vigorously. Lucius chuckled and slowly but surely unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his slacks, letting them fall to the floor. “Now,” he said as he pushed Draco’s face into his boxers, which had yet to be removed, “guzzle your dinner, my little pig.” Draco used his cuffed hands to pull down the boxers and quickly got to work licking and lubing up Lucius’ cock with his tongue. “Ah ah, my dirty swine, this isn’t an ice lolly, this is dinner, so you swallow.” Grabbing a fistful of Draco’s platinum blonde hair, he shoved his son’s gaping mouth onto his 17-centimeter dick. Draco gagged, but he grabbed onto Lucius’ right leg with his hands so that his gag reflex couldn’t force him to stop sucking Lucius’ cock.

Draco slowly got to work, moving his mouth across Lucius’ shaft, grunting softly as he did so. Lucius grabbed the whip from the drawer and used it to lash Draco’s back. Draco moaned gratefully and started sucking faster, so Lucius whipped him once more, and Draco sped up even more. Lucius struck him with the whip again, and Draco started swallowing his dick so fast he was worried that his son would suck his penis right off his body. He could feel the sperm in his cock buzzing, and he knew that he was going to cum in Draco’s mouth, so he grabbed his son’s head with both hands and slammed it forward until Draco’s lips touched his pelvis, and in that very moment, Lucius’ semen rushed out of his dick and flooded Draco’s throat. Even though Lucius tried to remove Draco from his penis so that he wouldn’t choke, Draco stayed put and swallowed every drop gratefully. Lucius’ knees gave out under him, and he fell backwards onto the floor. “Oh, Draco.” He moaned blissfully.

“Don’t stop now, Father, please, I need more cum.” Draco dropped to his hands and knees and began to suck the last drops of sperm from the head of Lucius’ penis.

“My dear piglet,” Lucius said gently as he propped himself up on his elbows and used one hand to pull Draco’s face off of his cock. “I do have so much more to give you. But unfortunately, I really do need to clean these papers,” he gestured to the stacks of cum-stained papers scattered across his desk. “Now, go get dressed, your friends should be here soon to take you shopping at Diagon Alley.”

Draco stood and huffed like the brat he was. “Alright, Father, I’ll leave.” He grabbed his wand and clothes, and made his way for the door.

“Oh, and Draco,” Lucius called out. Draco turned around. “Next time we’re alone together, perhaps I shall share more of my cum with you.” Draco smirked and walked out of the study.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading, and please give kudos if you enjoyed it! Also, again, if you want to see more slutty Draco or more Draco/Lucius smut, please bookmark the series! Thank you!


End file.
